clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars is the final season of the television series, scheduled to be released in early 2014. It was initially planned to air on Cartoon Network until March of 2013 when it was announced that Disney had cancelled the series. It was first officially announced by Dave Filoni in the Star Wars Insider magazine, though head writer Christian Taylor stated in September 2011 that they had already written through Season Six. Because of the October 2012 acquisition of Lucasfilm Ltd by The Walt Disney Company, The Clone Wars ended its contract with Cartoon Network, and no information regarding Season Six was released until news came on StarWars.com on March 11, 2013, which stated that no more seasons would air, but individual Clone Wars arcs would be produced as a proper finale to the series, which they only named "Bonus Content." Initially, it was confirmed that the Bonus Content would consist of two story-arcs, one pertaining to Rush Clovis and the battle of Coruscant—originally set for Season 5—and the other pertaining to Clone Trooper Tup killing his own Jedi General under mysterious circumstances. It was later announced, by release of another clip, that a third arc would be among the content, delving into the mystery of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. At the Star Wars: Celebration Europe II convention in Essen, Germany from July 26 to July 28, 2013, Dave Filoni and artist Pablo Hidalgo announced that a fourth "Bounty Hunter" story-arc would be released as well, which will show the fates of the likes of Boba Fett, Cad Bane, and Aurra Sing. But on October 11, 2013, Dave Filoni announced on his Facebook page that production for all remaining The Clone Wars episodes had finished and they would all be released, possibly on television, sometime in early 2014. News came from Newsarama on Jaunary 7, 2014 that we would get to see The Clone Wars series finale as a comic book miniseries, In the final year of Lucasfilm and Dark Horse's long and prosperous partnership, the publisher will release the four part miniseries titled Darth Maul: Son Of Dathomir, which will draw on the screenplays from the would-be series finale of The Clone Wars. Speaking to Newsarama, Barlow gave a brief rundown of what fans can expect from the miniseries, recapping Maul's story in the series so far:'' All you need to know is that Darth Maul has returned, that he's really pissed off, and that his former master Darth Sidious is determined to put him back in the ground, permanently. '' Beyond that, Maul now serves Mother Talzin and together they've raised a ragtag army of soldiers and criminals, causing all kinds of trouble for Sidious's plans for galactic conquest. It is important to note that Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir won't preclude the bonus content episodes from airing at some point, but will give fans an opportunity to get straight to the ending and the previously unprouduced arc. On Jaunary 10, 2014 Dave Filoni said I'd like to make clear that the Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir does not represent The Clone Wars series finale Filoni wrote. I've seen some confusion about that online and want to set the record straight. There are additional Clone Wars episodes on the way and one arc in particular marks the series finale in my mind. Appearances *Padmé Amidala *Cad Bane *Bossk *Rush Clovis *Comet *Dengar *Dooku *Embo *Boba Fett *Fives *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Marrok *Teckla Minnau *Hondo Ohnaka *R2-D2 *Rex *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Sugi *Thorn *Tup *Trench *Finis Valorum *Mace Windu *Wolffe *Yoda *Darth Maul *Mother Talzin *Darth Sidious *Shaak Ti *Oppo Rancisis *Cody *Unidentifided Super Tactical Droid *Separatist Council *Jedi Council *Jessie *The Invisible Hand Videos File:The Future of Star Wars The Clone Wars-1| File:Expert Showcase - New York Comic-Con - Star Wars|NYCC Expert Showcase External Links *A New Direction for Lucasfilm Animation on StarWars.com *[http://www.starwars.com//watch/tcw-plo-koons-discovery-preview.html Star Wars:The Clone Wars Preview: Plo Koon's Discovery] on StarWars.com *"SWCE 2013: Opening Day Highlights" ― The Official Star Wars Blog *Dave Filoni's Facebook Stream Category:Seasons